Surprises
by missjabbjabb
Summary: Wade is a mercenary with and attitude and a body to go with it, Harper is the girl who had to take care of herself, now that she has walked into Wade's life everything has changed.
1. Chapter 1

Harper's POV

I sprang up from my bed, sweat dripped from my forehead as my clothes stuck to my body. I pulled my long dark brown hair out of my face and hung my head in between my legs. I couldn't do it anymore, the nightmares.

"_Tell us!" They screamed at him. He kept telling me to shush and keep quiet while they beat him to a pulp._

"_Ryan!" I cried. _

I shook it off walking to my shower removing my clothes. The hot water rushed over my body and I sighed in relief to get the stickiness off me.

Grabbing a fresh towel I dried myself and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top, grabbing my lace up boots. I grabbed my jacket and walked outside to my car, I loved my car so much my beautiful mustang. Only this time when I walked out it had a man with two katanas on his back.

"Can you get off my car?"

"No." He smirked. I walked backwards bracing myself for the sword to pierce my body.

"I'm not going to hurt you beautiful, some friends and I have a proposition for you." He smiled. I waited for him to speak.

"What if I told you, if we could find the people who murdered your family?" There was thick heavy silence. I cried for so many nights wishing they would come back, knowing it was my fault that they died. And in reality I had nowhere else to go, this place I didn't even own.

"You are nuts." I shivered. An Asian guy stepped out beside him a gun pointed at me.

"Make this easy Harper; we don't want to hurt you. Join us, you have nowhere else to go, things will be better for you and you will finally be with people like you, we can make the pain go away."

I shook my head than raised my hand, I would make these pricks leave me alone. Before I felt something hit my neck with sharp pains. I looked up to see the katana guy picking me up before my world went black.

I opened my eyes where a bright light was hitting my eyes. Squinting I tried to wriggle around but only to see that I was in being held down by bands on a bed.

I moaned and tried to get out.

"It's no use; we are not here to hurt you. We know all about your parents, how they were murdered and we also know that you have been trying to find them ever since. I'm William Stryker and I can help you with your task."

"No." I spat at him, he only smiled.

"Where do you have to go? Your alone, here you will have people, people like you who are good people. "He smirked.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked aggravated.

"No."

He was right, I had no one and this was giving me a way where I could at least fuel my anger into something. That was until I get out anyways. He let me out of the bands while Zero grabbed his guns, I gave him the 'are you serious?' look because there was no way I would attack with this many people in the room. He put his gun back in the holder and I stood up stumbling a little bit before an arm caught me.

"Gentlemen this is Harper, the new member of our team. Harper this is Chris, Fred, James, John, Victor, Zero and Wade." Wade waved at me. I nodded to them and tried standing up before I stumbled back onto the bed, I quickly stood back up and steadying myself.

"James will show her where she is saying." James nodded then walked out, I followed him. He had dark black hair and was built, his side burns came down so far I was in shock, he looked to be the oldest on the team besides Stryker.

"Here's your room kid, if you need anything just ask." He said. I nodded sheepishly and hugged myself and walked in sitting down on my bed with tears in my eyes.

"Hey kid, you OK?" He asked, I nodded sniffing and looking up at him.

"Yeah, just…I'm fine." I smiled. He nodded and walked away, most of my stuff was already here as well as my car keys. I must have been out for a while. I shrugged and decided to explore, I walked out of my room and down the small corridor that lead to a kitchen.

There was a really big, guy not fat just bulky and the other scary guy. Victor I think his name was, he looked at me giving me an up and down then smiling cruelly at me. Fear pulsed through my body, that's when the bulky guy got up and threw me a packet of chips.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" He smirked. He held out his hand to pick me up, I shook him away and stood up by myself. Now I got a proper look at him, he was so amazingly hot. His body was toned and he was taller than me so I was face with his pecks. I quickly walked away sliding down at the wall. That was embarrassing.

He walked out to Fred and Victor.

"She is hot, like amazingly hot. I don't know why we didn't recruit her sooner." He said.

"Shut up Wade." Victor spat.

"Vicky, you need to lighten up." He said rhetorically. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room hoping that maybe when I woke up this whole thing would be over.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ryan!" I screamed running over to him. Panting I picked up his body shaking him._

"_Ryan I need you to breathe! Please, Ryan don't leave me!" I screamed to my limp brother. The man looked at me and raised his fist to my face._

"Ahh!" I woke up screaming and panting. My cheeks were wet and I was sweaty again. Damn. I walked to my bathroom and turned on the tap filling up my hand and flushed water all over my face. I looked up to the mirror moving one strand of my hair out of my face.

My blue eyes were blood shot which made them seem a weak blue when in reality my eyes were insanely blue. My white skin had red blotches from crying, I wanted to punch the mirror instead I just walked out to the kitchen. All I was wearing was a tank top and a tiny pair of shorts that barely covered my butt.

"Oh well." I said praying no one would be up. I walked to the fridge bending down to get some milk.

"Wow, all I wanted was a drink. This seems better though." I gasped spiring up and hitting my head on the top shelf.

"Ouch." I said rubbing my head and looking around to him. He was wearing a pair of red boxers and no shirt. I couldn't help but look. I sighed at the smirking man walking past him with a bottle of milk.

"Wait your head is bleeding." He said grabbing an ice pack and sitting me down. He put the ice pack on my head softly leading me back to my room. Once we reached it I smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problems if you need some help getting in your bed I will happily help."

"And there goes the nice moment." I muttered smiling once more before he walked to his room which was the opposite door to mine.

"You're kidding right?" I mumbled, he smirked and walked back into his room. I walked back into my room and throwing the ice into the sink, I would heal soon enough.

I woke up groggy from the lack of sleep to find everyone already in uniform. How awkward. It wasn't uniform it was more dress in something you can fight in. I ran back to my room throwing on a pair of black pants my boots and a black tank top. I quickly brushed my teeth and did my hair.

Wade walked in and leaned against the door way.

"Well we are leaving sort of like now."

"I'm coming." I said through my clenched jaw. His smile faded.

"Hey are you OK?" He asked.

"I just bumped my head, nothing major."

"No…I mean before that when you woke up screaming." I froze, shit he must have heard me when I screamed. His room is across from me. I finished pulling my hair back than practically ran out my room.

"I'm fine." I called from the corridor. Crap, stupid. I kept cursing to myself, how I could have let my guard down like that. I ran out to the ship where everyone was already on except for Wade which I was thinking the group were happy about. I liked him, yeah sure his mouth got annoying but at least the mood wasn't so crappy all the time.

He sung Bad by Michael Jackson while Victor repeatedly growled and everyone else old him to shut up. I smirked at him the whole way. He had toned arms, really toned as well as his abs. He looked at me and smirked but I couldn't look away from his eyes. There may have been a smirk on his mouth but his eyes were saying something totally stupid.

_What are you doing? DON'T LOOK INTO HOT GUYS EYES._ I mentally slapped myself, he was a player. I shut my eyes for some sleep; god knows this was going to be a long flight. I shut my eyes and leaned back against the wall of the helicopter.

"_Harper, you have to run OK? Promise me you will run no matter what?"_

"_I won't leave you Daddy." I cried as he wiped the tears away. He smiled sadly and kissed my forehead._

"_I love you Harper." Then his hand went limp and fell._

My eyes opened once more, god I needed something to get rid of these stupid dreams. Memories I should call them. To my surprise I was lying down…on Wade's lap.

"Rise and shine beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I pushed him off and moved backwards.

"Ever heard of personal space?" I breathed.

"Yeah, I'd like to share some with you." He moved closer again. I rolled my eyes and moved next to Chris. Stryker walked out and threw me some Sais.

"Heard you were good with these. Anyway here is the plan, go in and get those hard drives no matter what the cost." The rest of the team got up and walked outside, so I followed their lead.

Chris went off with Victor, James went off with John and Fred went off with Zero.

"You are with me beautiful, let's go." He said walked towards the building in front of us. Two guards tried to shoot him but he dodged them then stabbed the two men in the throat. The sound of gurgling came from their throats as they fell limp to the ground. I covered my mouth in shock, I knew these men weren't innocent but this was horrific.

I kicked open the door as Wade pushed past me.

"Just stay out here and when I'm done I'll call you." He ran inside. I heard gunshots and screams. I don't know why but I prayed the screams weren't Wade's. He opened the door and smiled while his swords dripped with blood.

"Come in, I decorated it myself." He grinned. I couldn't help but smile at his grin but when I walked in there was so much blood, heads everywhere it took everything in my power not to vomit.

**WADE P.O.V**

She was obviously freaked out, I might have been to if I wasn't so good at this. I grabbed her hand and basically pulled her through to the main room. Where everyone else already was, great.

"What took you so long?" Spat Victor.

"The queue was so long, people were dying to get in." He winked. Everyone just rolled their eyes. I smiled to myself and walked over to them.

"So what are we getting?" Fred asked stupidly. Chris walked towards the generator and pulled out a hard drive.

"Now let's get out of here." Chris said.

"Is that it?"

"Shut up Wade." They said in unison.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk out the way we came in. Harper walked behind the rest of the group obviously still worried. I turned around to say some wise crack joke when I saw something coming up behind her.

"Harper!" I yelled. She turned around when someone jumped on top of her. A mutant.

She struggled before kicking him of and kicking him off. He ran to her again but her arm raised and he paused. Her hands and eyes started to glow purple as a tree was ripped from the earth and thrown at the mutant. More purple energy glowed from her hands as she blasted him and sent a hole through his chest.

"Quick, we don't know if he heals." She said pushing me forward.

"You will do anything to get your hands on me won't you?"

"Shut up Wade." She mumbled as I smirked. I had never seen anything like that. She just looked at the guy then killed him, neat.

"That was cool, see your looks really do kill." I could hear her sigh as she took her hands off my back. She ran forward ahead of me to get to the ship, I can't believe we did all of this for a stupid little hard drive but what Stryker wanted, well he got it. When we reached the helicopter one was already in the air. Harper was sitting in this one all by herself.

"Stryker wants us to go on a mission…together." She mumbled the last bit.

"Road trip!" I yelled smiling. She rolled her eyes. I sat down across from her.

"So you can control fire and earth?" I mumbled counting them off on my fingers.

"I can control earth, like not just rocks and dirt. Tree's, plants. But the kinetic energy, I got that one from my daddy." She added.

"Anything else?"

"I know when people are coming through the earth, I heal quickly. Not as quickly as you or James but quick enough. Great agility and flexibility."

"I would love to see that last one." I grinned. She scoffed and punched me.


	3. Chapter 3

Harper POV

His arms were so good, so toned. His eyes were the most beautiful colour. _Wait I shouldn't be thinking about this. _I shook it off and looked over to him, I could only feel emotions through skin contact but I could turn it on and off and while I was killing people it was going to stay off.

He cocked his head at me while he sharpened his sword.

"Who is Ryan?" I froze and looked up at him.

"What?" I choked out.

"Ex-boyfriend? I don't know, you kept screaming for him while you were asleep." He voice was still slicked with Wade, but his eyes told a different story, worried?

"Um, no he was my brother." I said examining the Sais Stryker had given me.

"Was?"

"He was murdered." I kept thinking back to the memory. Cringing at the picture and thought, wishing the dreams would just go away.

"Oh." He said obviously not expecting that. I looked up to him, his face and he was looking at me. His eyes bore into mine, my heart fluttered. _Harper stop it! He doesn't feel that way, and no you are not going to feel his emotions._

He smirked and looked back down to his weapons. I looked back up to see him smiling again, I loved his smile.

"How did it happen?" He asked. This was weird; Wade was never serious even around Stryker.

"Um these guys found out he and I were mutants. Ryan lied and said he was the only one so they killed him…he died saving me." I said in almost a whisper.

"So you ran?"

"Running easier, if I get close to people they die. When Ryan figured out I was an Omega-level mutant well mum and dad were already dead and we had no one." A tear slipped out my eye. Damn it, shouldn't have said anything to him about that.

Wade POV

I wasn't a compassionate person; I killed people for a living but she brought something else out of me. I just nodded, she was Omega? That is big, Stryker never told us that.

"So that means you are single?" I said going back to my old self.

"Nice moment ruined again." She laughed lightly. I smiled and waited for the helicopter to land. When it finally did I sprung up and saw Stryker. Ewe.

"Sir looking lovely as always."

"One day I will get rid of that mouth of yours Wade." He smiled. Harper followed behind me, putting her Sais on her leg holster. God she had good legs, long, lean. She had a good everything now that I look at her. Her long brown hair and pale skin was beautiful, and those eyes. Damn those eyes.

"Hello Harper." Stryker smiled at her warmly. He had a soft spot for her and we all knew it. She jumped off the helicopter and stood by my side. She was about a head shorter than me when we were on even ground.

"Ten miles that way is a building and it contains a very important rock." He handed us a picture of the rock and pointed in the direction of the building.

"Why us two?" Harper asked. Good question.

"Because you with the elemental control, you have perfect cover in this area. And Wade I want you to keep her safe and infiltrate the building." He said.

"Be safe Harper, Wade keep her safe and you safe." He said getting into the helicopter and going away. I turned to her as she started to walk forward getting a good look at her arse.

"I know what you're doing." She said through her clenched jaw. I caught up to her and smiled.

"What I love your pants?" She punched me in the arm with a smile on her face. We walked for a moment of silence.

"How are we going to get there?" I whined. I didn't overly want to to walk ten miles. Harper smiled and her eyes lit as we were suddenly floating in the air. Well not floating, she had lifted up a flat rock and we were flying through the air.

"Clever…" I murmured. Her powers would have been limitless; she could control all four elements. Wow.

I sat down while she steered us toward the building. It was smaller than I expected, why keep a little rock in there?

HARPER POV

I set the rock down lightly because Wade kept asking if we were there yet. We were about five hundred meters away from the building.

"Why did you have to park so far away?" He squealed. I waved my hand as we started to walk up. I desperately wanted to get back to the facility we were staying in, I had kind of gotten used to them…even liked them.

A man stepped out with a gun and tried to shoot at me but missed, I giggled and pulled out my Sais running up to him and kicking him in the face. Yep out cold. We continued to walk to the building and when we arrived we saw it was tiny, like seriously this building was no high tech protection thing we thought it would be.

"Something isn't right…" I mumbled. Wade stepped in front of me protectively shielding me with his arm. It made me smile.

We didn't even have to kick open the door, we just walked in. It had one room, with a bed and a kitchen. I put my Sais back in my pocket and walked around the small house.

"There is nothing here Wade." I said. He continued to walk around as well, the old wooden floor creaked as we stepped lightly on it. The old carpet was torn near the bed. Wade kept jumping around.

"What are you doing?" I spat quietly.

"Listening." He jumped around again all over the room.

Thump! Wade smiled and pulled back the rug, a door. Clever.

I gave an exasperated sigh, OK that was smart, I would have never of thought of that. He opened it and before I knew it he was on the ground with blood pouring out his nose.

"Wade!" I screamed running over to him. I heard voices coming up from the door and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon we have to go!" I screamed.

"We can't just abandon the mission!" He yelled as I tried to pull him up.

"Wade I can feel the vibrations on the ground. There are way too many to fight, we will come back!" I screamed. Another man came up and went for Wade; I jumped in front of him and stabbed him in the chest with my Sais.

"Please Wade, let's go!" I looked into his eyes. I could feel more men coming, way too many to fight. Most would be mutants; I could feel the weight of half of them on the ground below. He nodded and grabbed my hand as we ran out the door. I stopped and turned around my eyes started to glow and the earth moves. Rock started to surround the house. That should give us some time, the rock wouldn't have even been in there, and I would have known if it was.

I was running hard just behind Wade when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I hit the ground and bumped my head feeling my stomach and moving it closer to my face. Blood, shit I had been shot.

Wade turned around to see where I was when he saw me on the ground.

"Harper! Shit, Harper!" He ran over to me and picked me up when he saw the blood. His eyes widened as he ran, faster than I had ever seen him run. My world started going black as he kept shaking me.

"Stay awake Harper, you got to stay awake." He kept saying to me. I tried desperately to keep my eyes open. He looked scared; I had never seen him look like that.

Before I knew it my world had gone black.


	4. Chapter 4

Wade POV

"Harper!" I screamed as she shut her eyes. Shit, I should have known this was going to happen. She wasn't ready, we shouldn't have retreated. I ran hard jumping over whatever was in my way.

"Stryker its Wade, Harpers been shot, bring the helicopter down just north of my position." I looked down to her and lifted up her top. There was a bullet hole in her stomach that was bleeding heavily. Damn it.

When we finally reached the helicopter John was the only one on. His eyes widened when he saw her running out to me.

"Give her to me, you must be tired." He said.

"No."

"Wade-"I interrupted him.

"I said no OK?" I spat. He threw up his hands in surrender as I took a seat on the helicopter with her in my arms. Shit, there was blood all over me.

"How did this happen?" John asked.

"She-she knew more people were coming, to many to fight so we ran. She was behind me and got shot." I didn't know why, but bringing myself to say that was hard. Worry was pulsating through my body as she winced with every bump.

"Hurry up!" I screamed to the pilot. I'm pretty sure he swore but I was beyond caring. John grabbed a bandage and started to wrap it around her bullet wound. I cringed hearing her whimper.

"We are almost back Wade, don't worry." He said soothingly as he stroked her hair. He looked up to me.

"I don't want to see her die either Wade." He whispered. I sighed and pulled her closer.

When we arrived back Chris ran out to her first then James. Each of them tried to take her from my arms, no. We walked into the infirmary, her breathes were shallow as one of the doctors took her.

Stryker walked in obviously pissed.

"What happened?" He said centimetres away from my face.

"We were ambushed!" I screamed in his face.

"Did you get the rock?" He asked.

"Harper nearly died! Of course we didn't get it!" I yelled walking into the infirmary where James was.

"Wade you don't want to-"I pushed past him to see Harper screaming out in pain while they tried to remove the bullet while she was still awake. She shrieked as someone I had never seen before plunged their fingers into her stomach. She screeched out in pain and thrashed around. I jumped forward only by James stopping me.

"She will die if they don't get them out!" I thrashed forward before they pulled out a little silver bullet and she didn't move. Her body went limp as they pulled the defibrillator out; even James went stiff next to me.

I thrashed around even more when he pulled me out of the room. Stryker was on the phone to god knows who. I was pissed off, I heard the noise of the electric shock and closed my eyes and silently prayed for a miracle.

Harper P.O.V

It's weird when you wake up from death, you don't feel pain or the hurt. You breathe, that's all you focus on the fact that you are alive. The oxygen fills up your lungs and your eyes shoot open; the first thing I did was look for Wade, which was stupid because my vision was bad and it hurt to move.

"Take her into surgery now! She has lost too much blood." I felt a small sting in my arm then once again dizziness took over and I fell into deep sleep.

When I woke up the drugs must have worn off because my stomach was killing me.

"Ugh." I let out a moan of pain when I felt someone's hand on mine. I looked down to see Wade asleep next to me on the chair next to the bed.

"W-Wade…" I said in barely a whisper. His eye lids fluttered open and looked straight up into my blue eyes.

"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" I joked. He smiled lightly at me.

"Well you did get shot on your first mission." He joked back.

"Shit." I mumbled. His face softened.

"You saved us…me, that's the main thing." He whispered taking my hand again. My heart fluttered; no he was just being nice. Wade was a player, I didn't need that.

"How was long was I out?" God my stomach was sore, I was going to have a ripping scar I knew that much.

"Four days." He said sympathetically. I groaned trying to sit up; he gently pushed me back down into bed.

"Are you nuts? They have you on accelerated healing as it is the rest you have to do yourself."

"When did you become serious?" My voice was raspy and dry. He smiled standing up and grabbing me a drink.

"Serious? No I just don't want you getting shot because that means I have to do all the work." He winked. Shit. Wade saved my life. I grabbed his arm turning him around to me so there was barely any space between us.

"You saved my life…thank you Wade." I whispered. He breathed in deeply then looked, he wanted to say something. He shook it off and smiled. He nodded walking out the room.

_You have a crush on WADE._ No I didn't, I couldn't have a crush on Wade. I was just grateful because he saved my life, anyone would be. Curios, I pulled off my covers and pulled up my shirt. There was a scar just above my belly button and under my rib. I sighed, that was going to be there for a while. My first mission and that happened, how embarrassing.

Wade's P.O.V

I walked out of the wing; I hated seeing her like that. Beautiful Harper now with a scar across her stomach. I personally thought scars were hot but this one was my fault so it made me feel bad. All the guys were in the lounge room and silent. When I entered they all jumped up…besides Victor and Zero.

"How is she?" Asked James.

"She is fine; she is still hot so it's all good." I smiled walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer. I heard them all give an exasperated sigh, I smirked.

"Why don't you just admit you are worried about her Wade?" James laughed.

"Me worried? No." I almost laughed. The all rolled their eyes.

"…So anyone want to go kill some people?" I asked.

"Shut up Wade."


	5. Chapter 5

Harper P.O.V

At least I was walking around, I was sore but I was walking around. Stryker called into see me, great I was probably going to get screamed at.

"Harper we are going to be starting you on intense training, we are not doubting the fact that you can fight because you can. We just want you to be able to well, not get shot on your missions. You will be attending training with the guys." I nodded. I wasn't going to argue, I wanted to train to be on top of my game.

I walked out of the room slowly and to the lounge, where everyone was. Most were just lazing around in the middle of an argument. Wade was nowhere to be seen though, they all immediately stopped.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Nothing here let me help you." Chris said getting up and walking over to me.

"Nacho's?" He asked, I nodded smiling at him. He started up the microwave and started to make me some nacho's while I sat down. Fred was eating, which is what he normally does. Victor and James were talking while Victor scowled at me. Zero was just watching television cleaning a gun barrel.

Chris came over with some nachos just the way I like them. I smiled warmly at him and he sat next to me, he made enough for two so I offered some and we happily ate them together. Chris was nice, one of the nicest here in fact. There was something different though, it was quiet.

"Where's Wade?"

"He went on a mission." Zero said flatly.

"Solo?"

"He is good at what he does." James reassured. I nodded and then took another nacho; Chris put his hand on my shoulder then took another nacho.

"Lucky that bullet missed my stomach." I mumbled taking savouring my nachos. I wonder what Wade was doing right about now, probably cutting off someone's head and enjoying it. Why did the thought of him enjoying that make me smile? _Because you're a twisted person._ Shut up self-conscious.

Putting my plate in the sink and washing it up I scurried to the training room which was currently empty. Looking around I realised why these guys were so skilled, all this equipment plus their abilities. I walked over to the punching bag on the side of the room, I tried punching it but it ended hopelessly. My scar felt as if it was going to rip apart and I fell down.

"So weak." I muttered standing back up. Mumbling so very harsh words I walked back out to my room. It was still bland but I had made some adjustments to it, now my clothes were in the closet I made Stryker get me and my car was parked in storage.

I lifted up my shirt once again; the red line was slowly starting to go away. Thank god for the medical equipment here. I slid off that top so I was just in the black bra walking to my drawer and grabbing a singlet. I hadn't seen Wade in almost two days, because I had been in the infirmary half the time.

Since I had basically begged Stryker to put a television in my room because the boys wouldn't let me chose the shows I liked. I turned it on and put on the first movie I had picked up. Back to the future, this was one of my favourites and I had told Stryker to buy it for me.

After I watched the trilogy all in a row, I was happy, something normal for once. I felt bad that I didn't even know he was on a mission. How long would he have been gone? Why was I even wondering this? I pulled on the shirt and stormed out of my room angry at myself. I walked back out to the lounge room and grabbed a coke. Happy mood gone.

James and Chris were the only ones in the lounge. They both smirked as I walked out, I rolled my eyes and walked straight down to my room again, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone really. Wade and my room was down the east wing, so we were furthers away from everyone. I bet Wade had something to do with that but it was also right near the infirmary. Which was where I saw Wade sitting on a chair alone. Alone.

I walked in and saw the cut on his arm, why was there no doctor on standby here, ever.

"Wade are you OK?" I asked. He shot up his head and smiled slyly.

"You could kiss it better if you wanted."

"Your bloody, sweaty arm?"

"I wasn't talking about my arm." Smartarse.

Wade's P.O.V

My arm wasn't really sore; I had adrenaline pumping through my body but it was bleeding frigging everywhere and Stryker would have a fit if I got blood on his couch. I sat on the chair waiting for a doctor.

I didn't expect to see Harper and it scared the shit out of me when she walked in. But I was glad she was here, she smiled and grabbed a first aid kit and some disinfectant. She lightly cleared my arm of any blood and tenderly started to wipe away the gunk in it.

"How was the mission?" She asked.

"You know the usual, killing people, stealing things. Just fun stuff like that." She laughed lightly. She poured some yellow crap onto a cloth then started to smear that over my arm as well.

"How long have you been back?" She asked.

"Twenty minutes and forty three seconds." She burst into laughter, yes I am hilarious. She threw that cloth into the bin pulling out some bandages and started wrapping them around my arm.

"How is your stomach?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It's red and yuck but it will heal."

"Can I see it?" She gave me the' are you serious?' look.

"No funny business I swear." She pulled up the tank shirt she had on. I was finding myself trying not to stare at her. She was toned, her stomach was smooth except for where the scar was but it didn't make her any less beautiful. I slowly slid my hand along the line where they had to operate, I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt.

She looked down to me and we locked eyes, we stayed like that for who knows how long until she pulled her top down and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. Moving backwards away from me, she played with her hair trying to seem she was suddenly interested in it.

"I'm glad you're OK." She blushed walking out of the room. _You have feelings for her. _Shut up self-conscious!


	6. Chapter 6

Harper's POV

My stomach had finally gotten better; there was still a nasty scar but better none the less. I grabbed my gym gear and walked out to the kitchen where everybody was again. I think the boys had grown fond of my cooking as all the bacon and eggs I cooked earlier were gone. Sighing I pulled out the cereal box and poured myself a bowel eating that instead.

I did the dishes gathering up the books Stryker had bought for me and went to my room placing them down before I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I yelled quickly throwing on my cargo gym pants and shoes remaining in my dark blue tank top.

"Well hello Harper, fancy meeting you here." He said in a high squeaky tone.

"This is my room Wade." I smirked as I did up the last lace of my boots.

"Oh, really? Anyways you have training and we start like now!" He said exasperating ever word he said. I couldn't help but laugh, but my mind kept wandering back to the almost kiss. Well he was back to his old self that was good enough for me.

I nodded and walked to the gym with him in silence which was an odd thing. I hope I hadn't freaked him out.

The gym was full of testosterone I sighed sitting walking in as all the men stopped.

"So what do we start with?" I asked. James stopped stepping forward.

"Well first I'm going to teach you how to box and Fred is going to help."

"There is a very good chance I will die if Fred hits me James."

"He won't hit you…wear some head gear."

I shyly walked off the side of the gym and grabbed some head gear where Wade was looking at me, but he wasn't smirking or smiling. He actually looked worried, we caught catch of each other gaze and he tried to smile. But it just didn't work, he looked pained. I was scared to go up against Fred, I don't think he would purposely hurt me, but he could do a lot of damage.

I breathed in deep and picked up a head set. I walked back on where James then talked me through a standard punching exercise. Then Fred's phone rang.

"Oh crap, Stryker wants to see me, Victor take my place." Shit now I was really scared.

Wade's P.O.V

Victor's face lit up into a sickening smirk, he would tear her apart. He hated her. I had talked to Stryker and he had said she was an important part of the team because she could see things through the earth. Things thousands of miles away but why train her to fight against him if she was so important?

She got into position; I couldn't help but check her out even though I was insanely worried for her. For once I was speechless and so were John and Chris. James was told not to argue obviously.

"Victor go easy on her."

"I can fight." She said sharply to James. Not against him she couldn't.

"First we have to assess how good she is, and there is no better way to do that than against me." Victor smirked lunging at her. She hand sprung back over and kicking him in the face, he smiled dirtily again.

"That hurt missy." He said lunging at her again, she dodged it before he punched her in the gut and she fell to the ground. He laughed before jumping high sending his claws at her. Harper quickly rolled out of the way breathing heavily.

I turned to Chris and John who had fear written all over their faces.

"She can't beat him; she doesn't heal as quickly as he does." John mumbled.

"We can't interfere, Stryker ordered this." Chris replied.

"Doesn't mean it's right." I murmured. He went for her again before she kicked him in the face again, this time hard. She was scared as a drop of sweat dripped down her forehead; he jumped on the ceiling then throwing her against the wall.

"Ah!" She screamed as his nails elongated and she went harder into the wall. My muscles tensed, I felt sick to my stomach.

"Victor stop." James said.

"Stryker said don't stop until she is tough enough to fight back." Blood was starting to draw from her shoulder as he pulled off her helmet.

"And she isn't fighting back." She winced once again as her head hit the wall.

"Victor stop!' John yelled standing up and grabbing him. James helped as well and pulled him back, he smirked as Harper fell to the ground.

"You're a bastard!" She screamed as tears filled her eyes. I ran over to her scooping her up in my arms and racing out of their into my room.

I laid her down on my bed and ripped off her top so she was just in her bra, but I didn't take any notice of that. I looked to her shoulder where Victor's manicure job had done a number on her skin. She winced once again.

Harper's P.O.V

My shoulders burnt as I felt hot blood trickle down, what a prick. I was in Wade's room; I had never been in here before.

"Just hold still." He said grabbing some water and flowing it over my flesh. I winced and grabbed his arm tightly; he put his hand over mine and pulling me to his chest. Whatever Victor's nails were made of it hurt like hell.

"Shh, Harper you are going to be fine." He whispered into my ear.

"Please don't go serious now." I said, I hated it when he did that. It scared the crap out of me.

"Fine, it is just a scratch." He said, I actually laughed but then stopped as it hurt again.

"He was way to rough then, he shouldn't of done that." He said to me. I knew he was right, but someone else would be way worse to me. I felt drowsy and wanted to go to sleep.

"Wade can I sleep?" I asked. He nodded, I tried pulling off my boots but it failed. He gently untied them pulling them off then my socks. He lightly traced his hands up my legs pulling off my pants so I was in my underwear. He walked over to his draw pulling out some bandages and sticking them over the wounds before picking me up and placing me under the covers.

I grabbed his hand before he walked out.

"Wade?"

"Yeah Harper?" He whispered bending down to me.

"That wasn't water was it?" I laughed childishly.

"No, that was stuff that would make the pain go away and it kind of makes you go a bit loopy." He smiled tucking a piece of hair back behind my ear. My vision started to go blurry.

"Do you think I'm pretty Wade?" The words were just falling out my mouth now.

"I think your stunning Harper." He smiled softly.

"Really? Do you think I have a nice body?" I giggled; I thought I saw a duck behind him.

"Do I really need to answer that?" He smiled again. I giggled once again then touched his face.

"I think I like-" I was cut off by the blackness of sleep that had dragged me under.

Wade's P.O.V

I shut the door quietly behind me, she was cute when she high. I don't know why I had said it, maybe because it was true. All I wanted to do was kiss her.

Once I was out of hearing view I stormed to the gym where Victor was being harassed by the guys.

"What is your problem?" I spat.

"What? I was doing what Stryker asked me to!"

"Stryker asked you to train her, not kill her!" I retorted, his lips curled into a smirk.

"Why you jealous you weren't sinking your fingers into her?" I went to punch him before James caught my fist.

"Don't do this Wade." Chris said trying to pull me back.

"You aren't any better, you just let it happen. She could have died! At least Fred would have killed her instantly if he had hit her rather than Victor drawing it out."

"Wade! He wasn't going to kill her."

"Yeah Wade, I wasn't going to kill her."

"Victor you are dirt!" I screamed. As James pushed me out of the room.

"You need to calm down." He said pushing me to the wall, I breathed in slowly pushing him off me and running my hand through my hair.

"What the hell did Stryker do to him? He was never like that James and you know it!" James nodded in agreement with me.

"Is she OK?"

"Yeah, I put frignol on her and she went a bit high but she is asleep. He dug in deep, I know he was in control but it was deep." I said still a bit shaken up by the fact that I had said all that to Harper in the first place. Frignol was a liquid that took away pain but made you go loopy.

"She will be fine, we all like her."

"Except Victor." I spat.

"You obviously care about her Wade."

"No I don't!" I yelled at him. I wish he would stop acting like he knew me.

"I have never once seen you act like this about any girl you have ever know Wade."

"She is a part of the team."

"Wade sometimes you just have to let your guards down."

"Thank you Doctor Phil but I think I can manage my own life." I laughed.

"She is a good girl, don't break her heart."

"She doesn't like me, I'm a mercenary I don't have time for her." I said through my clenched jaw.

"Either your blind or stupid." He spat.

"Coming from the one related to Puss in Boots." James stormed off into the room; I punched the wall and walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

WADE P.O.V

Harper was still sounding asleep in her room, I had checked on her 'scratch' marks that were now healing. Chris and Bradley also had come into see her but personally I think James felt bad for letting to go so far.

"Wade pay attention!" Stryker snapped at me, I was about ready to hit him.

"When Harper wakes up, your mission will be to go to this facility." We had studied the facility. It wouldn't be too hard to get into.

"Are you kidding? Harper was just mauled by Hello Kitty." I said while Victor formed a low growl. I hated it when he did that.

"Harper was injected with rapid heal, she will be fine. Also please be more careful with her this time."

"Harper is an exceptional fighter, she held her own against Victor until he pinned her; knives are her specialty so don't get in the way when she is throwing them. Also her powers are going to be important; you need to know who is in the facility." He said stating the area's we can get in.

"Then why did you put her in training?" Chris asked.

"Because she needs to train to get better." He said bluntly. He continued with his explanation until he door creaked open. Harper walked out in one of my t-shirts I had laid out for her. They all stared at me.

"It was nothing like that!" She said sitting down.

"She is right boys, it was much kinkier." She punched me in the arm.

"I assume you heard most of this Harper?" Stryker asked her nicely.

"Yeah, I did. Let me go get dressed, oh and also I need some new Sais." He nodded as she walked out I caught myself staring at her long legs. I would not mind being in between them I thought to myself.

HARPER'S P.O.V

I took off Wade's shirt and was now in my bra and undies. I looked in the mirror to my cuts that looked better and no longer hurt. God thank god I couldn't remember what ever crazy crap it would have made me do.

I quickly jumped into the shower, killing two birds with one stone by brushing my teeth and cleaning the disgusting marks Victor had left in me. I heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Open up Harper!" I heard Wade yell.

"I'm in the shower!" I yelled quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself.

"Even better!" He yelled enthusiastically walking in. I quickly wrapped the small towel around me covering everything that needed to be covered.

"Just chill, as much as I would love to see you naked I'm not here for that. I'm just here to check your kitty scratches." He said looking at me.

"Although you do look nice dripping with water-" He gave me an up and down and I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Just check the scratches!" I demanded. He walked up to me and the closness between us was almost too much to bear. I wanted to kiss him, I knew I did but I had to restrain myself._ What did I tell you about looking into hot men's eyes? _Shut up self-conscious!

He ever so gently put his fingers to my scratches.

"Wade?" I whispered, he looked over to me hands still on my body.

"Thank you for helping me with Victor, you're always saving me." I said quietly. He smiled.

"Harper…" He said trailing off. Before walking out, I sighed and dried myself off getting ready for the mission.

WADE'S P.O.V

I had to get out of there, she looked so good in that god damn towel I thought I was going to kiss her on the spot.

I walked into Stryker office where he was watching some sort of video.

"Wade, sit down." He said showing me a seat. I took it wearily, he had paused the tape and it only looked to be a dark room right now with something in the corner,

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Harper isn't ready for tonight, she isn't healed fully." He started the tape again, in the back ground you could hear a girl crying and whimpering in pain.

"She will be fine, she is a tough girl, and besides her powers are essential to this particular mission." I nodded and continued watching the video.

"Ryan…" The girl whimpered. She sounded defeated as she tried moving through the chains that held her up.

"Spill girlie other wise he dies."

"I'm the mutant I told you!" She cried as he hit the crow bar across her face again.

"Is that Harper?" I mumbled. Someone hit the girl with the cross bar again and she cried this time as she spat blood out her mouth.

"Please! Just leave her it's me! I'm the mutant, it's me not her!"

"So he finally talks, now little girl why did you lie?"

"Please! Ryan get out of here!" She cried. I felt sick looking at this. The man hit her several more times all over her body until she started to slur out her words. He walked over to the boy pulling out a knife stabbing him in the stomach.

"Stryker where did you get this?"

"I dug up everything I could, and this is what I found. Harper Cora Kellan, before her family was murdered she was the popular pretty girl. Still is pretty though, learnt how to use knives her whole life and was also taught how to fight by her dad and brother."

"How did you find this out?"

"Just some good digging, anyways that is not why I wanted to see you."

"Sir it's too early for a booty call." I say winking at him.

"We have a new member of the team, her name is Lindsey and she will be in charge of tactics and will stay here as well as you and the other members." He said.

"What is her ability?"

"She doesn't have one; she isn't a mutant she is military trained but was a bit of a loose cannon so I volunteered to take her on board. Be nice to her because she just arrived." He smiled at me; I literally choked on air as I walked out. How could he recruit a non-mutant?

I walked out to the lounge where the guys were welcoming our new recruit. She had short black hair and was wearing thick black eye liner. Her top barely covered her breasts as did the shorts she was wearing. She spun around and smiled at me, her brown eyes gleaming.

"And you must be the infamous Wade Wilson, pleasure to meet you." She said walking up to me and holding out her hand I took it and smiled at her.

"Yes I know, I am good looking in real life and in photos." I smiled.

"You sure are." She smirked.

When would Harper be up to meet her? Or was she still in bed.

"Where is the other chick?"

"Harper?" Chris asked.

"Yeah you know the ugly one. She has the long brown hair? She is kind of bland." Everyone looked at her like she was nuts. Harper was beautiful, she was stunning actually and about ten times nicer than this chick. That's when I turned to see Harper standing in the door way.

HARPER'S P.O.V

"Yeah you know the ugly fat one. She has the long brown hair? She is kind of bland." I stood in the door way in shock, to think I thought I would actually get along with her.

I saw Wade turn around and look at me, he looked shocked that I had heard it but I was beyond caring.

"Harper, you-" John walked over to me trying to explain it.

"Don't worry, it's fine." I said storming off out of the room. I thought he might teleport over to me instead I heard footsteps come my way.

"Harper!" I heard someone yell, I looked behind to see Wade running.

"What?" I said through a clenched jaw.

"Harper don't listen to her." He said running a hand through his hair with his Katanas on his back. What the hell were they doing their?

"You didn't even say anything, is that what you really think? That I'm ugly and bland, that I'm fat?" I asked genuinely hurt.

"No Harper of course I don't think that."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" He yelled, I was about to punch him so instead I just walked off when he grabbed my hand and spun me back around.

"Harper I think you're-"We were so close, so intimate in that moment I just wanted to kiss him.

"Hey! Don't ditch out on the fun! Come one Wade, don't you want to play?" Lindsey walked back up with a scotch in her hand and a stupid smirk on her face. I quickly backed away as she walked up to Wade.

"Hey come have a drink, it will calm your nerves." She smiled running her hand along his arm.

"We were actually having a conversation." I said trying to get her to leave, she just laughed and walked closer to me trying to be intimidating, even though she was shorter than I was.

"Don't get snarky; I will happily kick your arse bitch." She said still smiling at me.

"Get out of my face." I said before Wade stepped in front of me protectively.

"Oh I see, is she your girlfriend?" She cackled crossing her arm.

"No, he I'm not his girlfriend" She smiled once again and moved closer to Wade.

"Glad to see Wade has standards, come and have some fun with me." She said pulling him away. I just stood their as her slimy fingernails dug into his biceps.

"Have fun." I mumbled walking away and slamming my door.


End file.
